El vació que dejo tu hermano
by ope-hana
Summary: – ¿me esperaras? –pregunte. Sabía la respuesta pero tenía miedo por primera vez en que ella me dijera "no". Sude frio, sentí que aunque ella dijera sí, yo era el que no regresaría. –Si –sonrió– sabes que siempre lo haría Vi como ella trago en seco, vi como sus ojos me decían porque estoy preguntando eso, su mirada se tornaba triste y sus ojos se humedecían
1. Chapter 1

– ¿me esperaras? –pregunte. Sabía la respuesta pero tenía miedo por primera vez en que ella me dijera "no". Sude frió, sentí que aunque ella dijera sí, yo era el que no regresaría.

–Si –sonrió– sabes que siempre lo haría

Vi como ella trago en seco, vi como sus ojos me decían porque estoy preguntando eso, su mirada se tornaba triste y sus ojos se humedecían

– ¿y si muero? –lo dije en forma seria y fría

–Te visitare todos los días –fingió con una sonrisa

–No mientas –le recrimine

Ella solo me dio una sonrisa falsa de nuevo, mientras trataba de ocultar su tristeza y enojo

– ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? –cuestiono con un poco de coraje

–no sé, solo quiero saber lo que piensas

–Tú sabes cómo me siento y que es lo que siento por ti –sonrió– ¿Por qué me haces esto? –las lágrimas la traicionaron

Quería abrazarla y decirle que lo siento, pero eso sería como darle esperanza donde creo que ya no hay.

– ¡tonto, eres un tonto! ¡Ya sé porque haces esto! –Exclamo– lo escuche del doctor, sé que la cirugía es peligrosa que corres el riesgo que mueras, lo se… lo sé, y es por eso que te esperare en la sala de espera hasta que hayas salido del quirófano –su llanto me hizo sentirme culpable. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabía? Me cuestione… lo siento hinata

–Pero si es el caso de que salga del quirófano sin vida, hazme un favor… –sentí que mi corazón no iba resistir lo que iba a decir, pero solo las palabras salieron–. Quiero que no asistas a mi funeral y te vayas lejos de la ciudad, no quiero tu lastima –mi corazón se aceleraba a mil por minuto, no quería que ella sufriera por mi culpa

Ella solo se me quedo viendo mientras más lágrimas derramaban, cuando sentí una cachetada

–Tonto, te esperare en la sala de espera, te veré cuándo ya te estés recuperando –lo dijo firmemente–. ¿Entendido?

Creo que es por eso que me enamore de ella, ya que era muy firme y decisiva en lo que se proponía

Así que solo asentí

Me metieron al quirófano sentí como perforaban mi piel para meterme una intravenosa. Escuche a los cirujanos y anestesiólogos que darían lo mejor de ellos y que empezará a contar hasta 10

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, suspire mis ojos se estaban apagando, cinco, s-seis, siete… ocho… nueve


	2. Chapter 2

personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

Pasaron cuatro horas, y el todavía no había salido, creo que empezaba a alegrarme, eso quería decir que él iba bien que la cirugía estaba teniendo éxito… me sentía emocionada y un poco esperanzada. Me imaginaba que iba a prepararle de comida cuando el saliera de la sala.

Anote en una libreta lo que itachi podría comer, que era bueno para recuperar sus energías y para que se aliviara lo mas rápido posible. Mire el reloj ya pasaron dos horas, así que llevaba seis horas en el quirófano, a lo mejor ya estaban terminando. Mire a ver sus padres, ellos me sonrieron dándome confort. Me dio ternura al verlos agarrados de las manos. En ese momento me imagine a itachi y a mí de la misma forma. Algún día los dos estaremos así esperando que nuestra hija o hijo salieran de cualquier cosa que pudiera tener. Me sonroje al pensarlo. Cuando de repente lo vi a mi lado con una sonrisa opaca.

—itachi musite

—lo siento, creo que me iras a visitar todos los días

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció, pestañe varias veces, mire a mi alrededor, no había nadie solo estábamos los dos

–q-que —tartamudeé– ¿Qué dices? —cuestione, diablos un nudo en la garganta se estaba formando

El solo me sonrió, y se acercó para darme un beso en la frente

—no te aferres mucho a mi

Y en ese momento el desapareció.

Desperté; sentí el nudo en mi garganta, era un sueño, una terrible pesadilla. Mire a mi alrededor y vi que la luz verde ya no estaba, eso quería decir que itachi estaba bien.

* * *

Vi como dos de los médicos salían, uno observando a la familia de itachi y el otro viéndome

—familia de uchiha itachi

Me acerque muy rápido al igual que sus padres

—hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero en el último momento el paciente dejo de respirar, tratamos de revivirlo… pero todo fue en vano

Vi como mikoto empezaba a llorar y fugaku la abrazaba mientras la confortaba y yo… aún estaba en shock.

Sentimientos extraños se presentaron, quería a ponerme a llorar, pero mágicamente mis ojos estaban secos, y solo el nudo en la garganta estaba presente. Creo que todavía no lo asimilaba, lo que soñé no era falso y era verdad, el ya no está conmigo, él se fue y solo vino a despedirse. Diablos quiero llorar, pero se me es difícil y solo empecé a reírme por lo que estaba pasando, por lo que me estaba pasando. Vi que el doctor se me quedo mirando al ver mi sonrisa. Respire profundo

—Quiero verlo —comente seria

Los médicos solo asintieron, uno de ellos me acompaño, hasta donde él se encontraba

Lo vi, era él. Su piel lucia pálida y fría sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y su pelo se torna a un color opaco. Quería llorar enfrente de él, pero no podía mi cerebro no me lo estaba permitiendo, solo sentía el nudo en la garganta.

—Creo que tendré que visitarte todos los días… —sonreí—. ¿Quieres que te lleve flores?

Le tome la mano, estaba tiesa y fría… y empecé a sentir un enorme vacío. Sus padre entraron, mikoto al verlo rompe en llanto de nuevo, el señor uchiha derramaba lágrimas al verlo y abraza a su esposa. Yo solo me retire no sin antes decir

—voy a cancelar la boda, descansa

Y el nudo de la garganta jamás se quito


	3. Chapter 3

los personajes son de masashi kishimoto

* * *

...

:...

:...

Era el funeral de mi hermano, no me lo esperaba, consideraba a mi hermano demasiado fuerte. Ahora que se que murió días antes de su boda, me siento fatal. Regrese lo más antes posible a Japón. Necesitaba verlo una vez más antes que lo enterraran. Cuando llegue a la funeraria había demasiados invitados. Algunos al verme me dieron la reverencia y el pésame. Cuando choque con una chica.

La iba a regañar pero al verla, vi sus ojos tristes y lúgubres. Me aleje de ella, mientras ella seguía repartiendo café. Llegue hasta mis padres. Mi madre era una mar de llanto, mi padre le daba confort.

— ¿llegaste? —dijo mi padre

Yo solo asentí

—s-sasuke tu hermano —dijo mi madre para después llorar y abrazarme

Me quede un rato con ella dándole consuelo. Cuando aquella chica apareció con un vaso de café

— ¿quieres uno? —sonrió

—yo negué

Ella solo asintió. Mi padre se fue con ella, no sé qué diría ya que ella solo le regalaba una sonrisa

—madre, voy a verlo —comente

Me dirigí hacia donde estaba el. Vi que llevaba puesto su traje favorito, aunque su piel se veía pálida. En ese instante vinieron muchos recuerdos, donde el me ayudaba en mis entrenamiento o jugaba conmigo, ahora el ya no está. Mis ojos se humedecieron y las lágrimas se hicieron presentes.

No dejaban de salir y un enorme vacío empezaba a tener. Mi madre se acercó y también se puso a llorar. Estuvimos así por un rato. Trate de controlarme y lo logre, aunque… el nudo de la garganta jamás se quitó. Sentía como si tuviera algo atorado en la faringe. Mi madre seguía en su llanto, no lo aceptaba. Pero me acorde de algo…

Donde estaba la prometida de mi hermano…

La busque por todos lados, pero no di con ella. De nuevo aquella chica ofrecía café a los que iban llegando mientras mi padre recibía el pésame. Después se acercó de nuevo aquella chica.

Pocos después llegaron una comitiva de personas un poco raras, como la persona de en medio fuera tan importante, se acercó a mi padre y le estrecho la mano, mientras aquella chica le daba una reverencia. Me di cuenta que esos sujetos tienen los mismos rasgos, la piel, el pelo y los ojos.

Ellos se quedaron del otro lado de las bancas, mientras la chica la abrazaban.

—madre, ¿Quiénes son ellos? —cuestione

Mi madre dejo su llanto para después verlos, creo que los reconoció porque se levantó y se dirigió hacia ellos. Ellos le dijeron algo, para después mi madre ponerse a llorar.

A su manera le daban consuelo, confort. Pero aquella chica evitaba ver a mi madre y cuando veía a las demás personas sonreía. Eso me molesto.

Era un funeral, y ella solo sonreía, llegue a pensar que quería alegrar el ambiente, pero era la muerte de mi hermano una persona demasiada valiosa para nosotros, él era y seguirá siendo un hermano perfecto y honorable, como se atreve a no ver eso y solo le sonríe a las demás personas como si nada.

Me levante, fui a ver de nuevo a mi hermano, me di cuenta que aunque lo viera a cada rato, él no iba a regalarme aquella sonrisa franca y sincera.

Después de un rato de estar observándolo, mi padre vino a decirme que ya era hora de llevar a mi hermano.

Era momento de incinerarlo, todo fue rápido que no quería que mi hermano se lo llevaran. Al momento de poner su cripta junto con sus cenizas, todos estaban presentes. Y me acorde de la prometida

—madre ¿Dónde está la prometida? —musite cerca de su oído

Ella la empezó a buscar con la mirada

—está a un lado de tu padre

Cuando la vi, ella solo observaba como era colocada la urna y era sellado, vi como sonrió. Pero no lloraba solo sonreía

Todos nos empezábamos a retirarnos menos ella, ella seguía parada ahí, sin decir nada solo sonriendo como una tonta.

—Pobre hinata, —comento mi padre— desde que se enteró no ha llorado, solo sonríe

La voltee a verla

—sasuke quédate con ella, no ha comido por dos días, tres con este día, no quiero que le pase algo

Yo asentí

Estaba a un lado de ella, la vi de pies a cabeza, sin duda mi hermano tenía un buen gusto, era hermosa. Cuando escuche hablar

—hoy es nuestra boda

Y ese momento sentí que mi cuerpo se congelo, solo la vi y el viento alaciaba su pelo mientras una lagrima caía.


	4. Chapter 4

personajes son misashi kishimoto

* * *

...

°.°

T-T

Todo fue tan rápido, solo dos días estuviste en ese ataúd, para después incinerarte y al final enterrarte, _eres un tonto itachi_ , ¿por qué me haces esto?, si no te hubieras muerto hoy estaríamos casados, me recrimine por todo. Te sonreí al verte ahí enterrado ¿está bien que lo haya hecho? Creo que no.

 _No he llorado desde que te fuiste ¿Por qué?_

 _No he comido nada desde que te fuiste ¿Por qué?_

 _No he dormido nada desde que te moriste ¿Por qué?_

 _No he querido ver a tus padres ¿Por qué?_

 _Solo tengo un nudo enorme en la garganta ¿Por qué?_

 **Será, que si lloro doy por hecho que ya no estas,**

 **Será, que si como doy por hecho que lo estoy asimilando que no estés a mi lado,**

 **Será, que si duermo en mi mente apareces diciéndome "no te aferres mucho a mí".**

 **Será, que no quiero estar con tus padres, porque te imagino a mi lado pasando por esta situación, pero eres tú el que no está porque te fuiste.**

 **Será, que el nudo en mi garganta me está ayudando para que no ponga a llorar y todo se quede ahí, que no te mencione, que no hable con los demás porque si lo hago estoy segura que me pondría a llorar.**

 _Itachi, eres un tonto, tonto_

Quiero llorar, pero solo sonrió como tonta al tener que ver tu lapida. A cada instante te imagino a mi lado sobrellevando está perdida, pero eres tú el que se ido.

Me imagino entrando a la iglesia, tú enfrente de mí con una sonrisa como la que estoy haciendo ahorita. Y que el viento sople, para que así mi velo se caiga y tú me mires con esa mirada tierna que adoro.

Itachi

—hoy es nuestra boda

Y una lágrima fue el que me hizo entender. No quería llorar, realmente no quería llorar, ¡pero no estamos casados!, ¡no estamos siendo felices!, ¡no estamos en un lugar hermoso!, ¡no estamos tú y yo…!

Maldita sea, no quería llorar pero mis ojos me traicionaron, y de repente empezaron a salir lágrimas. Tape mi cara no quería que me vieras así, será que ya lo estoy aceptando. Itachi lo siento, realmente lo siento.

Rompí en llanto, no... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Hinata cálmate, respira, contrólate, respira, tu no debes de llorar.

Caí de rodillas, abrace la lápida, te abrace por última vez

—tonto, tonto, tonto. ¡Itachi eres un tonto! —exclame

Cuando sentí un mareo, un fuerte dolor en el pecho, solo unos pasos escuche antes de desvanecerme


	5. Chapter 5

los personajes son misashi kishimoto...

bueno espero que les agrade...

* * *

 _... A veces, solo necesitas decir las palabras indicadas para salvar una vida..._

 _(°_°)_

Hyuga hinata, así se llama tu prometida, se ve que te quiere demasiado hermano. La tuve que llevar a la casa, ya que se había desmayado, la deje en tu cuarto. Mandaron a atraer al doctor.

Dicen que no es algo grave solo es el cansancio y la fatiga. Ella solo necesita dormir. ¿Qué tanto la amabas hermano? Ella aun te ama me lo dijeron sus palabras torpes al momento que la cargue, he de suponer que nos confundió. Me da risa al recordar tiene una manos muy tersas y suaves. Sacudí mi cabeza, en que estoy pensando.

Madre también cayó en cama y padre está dándole ánimos a su manera. Itachi hiciste que dos mujeres cayeran en cama. Ayúdame a que se recuperen.

Pasaron varias horas donde la vi, no le quite la mirada encima, había algo en ella que me llamaba la atención… ¿Qué tipo de mujer era? Esa clase que es indiferente con las demás personas y solo con los más cercanos son gentiles. Recordé eso cando me ofreció un vaso de café en tu sepelio. O es esa clase de persona que es frívola con todos... me acorde cuando sonreía con los demás. O era esa clase de persona que no lograba expresar lo que sentía en el momento y todo se lo reservaba… me acorde cuando lloro en tu lapida. ¿Qué tipo de mujer eres hinata hyuga?

—Itachi, i-Itachi ¡no te vayas! —grito

Eso me espanto, está teniendo pesadillas, le tome la mano y le empecé a acariciar su sien, no lo quería hacer pero no podía soportar verte llorar de nuevo

—a-aquí —no lo dije tan seguro, pero si eso te ayuda no habrá problema para mí. —aquí estoy

—Tonto, tonto —se aferró a mi mano, definitivamente me iré al infierno por hacer esto

—Tranquila, aquí estoy —le bese la mano, creo que si iré al infierno

—no me dejes, no lo hagas, si lo haces de nuevo me suicidare

Al decir esto me quede helado, suicidar… ¿Qué tipo de mujer eres hinata hyuga?


	6. Chapter 6

los personajes no son míos... este fic es long time

:)

* * *

 ** _La silueta de tu cuerpo a un aparece cuando duermo... dejándome guiar_**

3:)

Estaba en tu cuarto, tu cuarto huele a confort... seguridad y protección. Itachi…

—te echo de menos

Cuando alguien toca la puerta

—Señorita ya despertó —era tu ama de llaves

Asentí

—Baje a desayunar, los señores la están esperando —lo dijo con una sonrisa

Comeré con tus padres será extraño o raro, tú ya no estás aquí, no tiene caso que sigamos siendo formales o sí. Baje al comedor y note que tu hermano también estaba. Me senté a un lado de tu madre y tu lugar estaba intacto, tu hermano estaba a un lado de ti.

—hinata ya estas mejor —tu madre agarrando mi mano

Yo solo asentí. Tu padre solo asintió para después hablar

—hinata tu padre hablo —vi que tu hermano se me quedo observando—. Quiere que regreses a su casa

Yo solo baje la mirada.

—van a permitir que ella se vaya —comento tu hermano un poco frío

—Sasuke —tu madre lo dijo seria

—sasuke nosotros no podemos obligar a hinata que se quede con nosotros, si ella se quiere ir no podemos impedirlo ya que tu hermano ya no está aquí con nosotros

Creo que todos bajamos la mirada. De nuevo el vacío se hacía presente al igual el nudo en la garganta. Itachi de nuevo aparece a mi lado y dime "no te dejare". Aunque sea una mentira pero mi cerebro quiere oírlo de nuevo. Respire profundo, sonríe a tal situación.

—no se preocupe, hablare con mi padre

Tu padre solo asintió. Mientras tu hermano no me quitaba la mirada de encima. Empezamos a desayunar, no quería comer aun, sentía que boca se cerró y la garganta estaba algo atorado porque por más que me dije a misma que comiera no pude. Al contrario me dieron tantas ganas de vomitar y no pude esconderlo.

Me levante lo más rápido que pude para ir al baño. Solo devolví agua saliva más saliva. El dolor en mi estómago era fuerte que hacía que me diera más ganas de vomitar.

Me di cuenta que tu hermano empezaba a palmear mi espalda, sin decirme nada.

—l-lo siento

— ¿ya estás bien? —serio

Asentí

—Llamare al doctor —se retiro

Itachi que me está pasando… aun no puedo comer… tengo miedo que no aparezcas más. Itachi que debo hacer?

El doctor me puso una intravenosa, me recomiendo que de nuevo descansara que tomara reposo, que aún no me encuentro estabilizada. Y todo empezó a oscurecerse desde a lo lejos vi tu silueta entre más me acercaba más te alejabas hasta que llegue pero solo encontré tu lapida… y de nuevo ese vacío recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Haciendo sentir tan vulnerable y frágil

—Itachi…

Cuando sentí de nuevo tus labios… tus dulces y tiernos besos. Itachi verdad que no me dejaras…


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes no son mios.

bueno agradezco a todos lo que me leen este fic.

¡Saludos!

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **(T-T)**

Lo siento hermano, creo que desde donde estés te estas molestando por lo que estoy haciendo. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? Me siento embriagado por sus delicados besos, atraído por su olor y su frescura, lo siento. La hare que me ame, para que así ella ya no piense que te besa a ti, si no a mí.

No me odies, no me maldigas, ni mucho menos me juzgues. Solo te pido perdón por tales actos cobardes que estoy cometiendo. A lo mejor soy un hijo de puta, pero madre no tiene culpa, seré lo peor, pero yo solo quiero verla feliz, quiero que sonría de nuevo.

Estaba tan entrado en mis pensamientos de culpa y remordimiento que ni me di cuenta que ella se encontraba a un lado mío

—G-gracias de nuevo —me dio una reverencia—. Ya son varios días que me cuidas, gracias —lo hizo de nuevo

—Eres la mujer de mi hermano, no hay de que —me moleste por decir tales cosas

—iré a ver a mi padre, tus padres no están ¿puedes decirles que no voy a llegar luego?

¿Se va? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué debo hacer?

—Te llevo, quiero saber más de ti —vi que se sobresalto

¡Diablos! ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

—de ti y mi hermano, no se mucho de el —mentí

Ella solo asintió nerviosa

Subimos a mi mustang rojo un clásico, la vi cómo se acomodó, es tan delicada que parecía esas muñecas que son frágiles, más cuando su pelo le tapo la cara y ella se lo acomodo con delicadeza, ella me esta absorbiendo que no dejo de admirarla.

—Dame tu dirección —ordene

Ella lo dijo musitando, acaso no puede hablar recio o de por si así es, tímida. La observaba disimuladamente, ella tenía en sus manos una flor blanca de papel. Quería escuchar su voz que no se sintiera incomoda

— ¿quieres que le baje el vidrio? —pregunte

Ella negó.

— ¿estás bien?

Asintió

Me sentía frustrado ella no hablaba, así que tuve que recurrir a algo

— ¿Cómo conociste a Itachi? —cuestione

Ella solo observo la flor y dio una leve sonrisa


	8. Chapter 8

los personajes no son mios...

emmm a lo mejor se moleste que no hay un evento feliz y que hinata se la pase de chillona... pero como lo dice el titulo... asi que no se molesten :) ya mas adelante habra un gran cambio a mi manera :)

* * *

 _ **H** ubo una flor que fue el inicio de algo y fin del todo_

.

.

Me quede absorbida por la flor que me diste aquella vez, cuando tu hermano se sintió incomodo de que yo no le hablara, entonces; me hizo platica. No quería hablar con él, pero pregunto de cómo te conocí… y eso me hizo recordar

—En una florería… —sonreí— lo conocí en una florería

El solo redujo la velocidad

— ¿quieres hablar? —me pregunto. Yo asentí

Y en ese momento recordé cuando te vi por primera vez, ambos entramos al mismo lugar cada uno fue a escoger su flor. Choque contigo, ya que estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos, que ni note que estabas a mi lado. Pagamos al mismo tiempo, pero se equivocaron al darnos las flores. Yo me fui al cementerio y es ahí donde me di cuenta que esas flores no eran mías. Cuando iba casi en la salida, te vi con mis flores; yo tenía las tuyas.

—Creo que esas son mías —sonreíste mientras me dabas el ramo de flores, yo solo asentí

—Disculpa —musite

—no fue tu culpa

Al cambiar los ramos nos dimos una reverencia y cada uno fue de nuevo a ver a su difunto. Yo le entregue las flores a mi madre, solo recordarla hace que me sienta tan mal, que no pude evitar derramar una lagrima.

Es ahí cuando tú me diste un pañuelo, me esperaste hasta que ya me sintiera mejor.

—Te invito a tomar un taza de té —lo dijiste amablemente que no pude negarme.

El tiempo que estuvimos en esa cafetería fue eterno que perdí la noción del tiempo, ambos teníamos cosas en común. Ambos habíamos perdido un ser querido yo a mi madre y tú a tú prometida. Éramos desconocidos que se estaban haciendo conocidos. Creo que desde ese día jamás nos volvimos a separar

Todo esto me hacía sentir mal; vacía, recordar que ya no estás conmigo al igual que mi mamá e ir a la casa que me negó. Todo esto es frustrante, hace que de nuevo la garganta se me cierre y los ojos se humedezcan; De repente empecé a llorar…Itachi


	9. Chapter 9

espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus opiniones :)

los personajes no son mios :(

* * *

¿Que había hecho mal? ¿Por qué lloraba? ¡Maldición! no quería hacerla llorar, no la quiero ver así. Detuve el auto, me orille a la banqueta.

Deje que ella se controlara y dude hacer lo que iba hacer pero lo hice. La abrace deje que se recargara en mis hombros y que llorara todo lo que ella quisiera. Me embriagaba su aroma, la suavidad de su pelo y lo que ella provocaba en mí.

¿Hinata me aceptaras? Fue lo que me puse a pensar en el momento que lo recordaste. ¿Lo olvidaras?

—l-lo siento —musito

Quería apartarse pero la recline más hacia mi pecho no quería dejarla ir. Cuando un teléfono empieza a sonar. Me aparte con un poco de molestia

—Bueno —contesto—, si ya voy —colgó

Me la quede viendo y ella se limpiaba las lágrimas, para después verme

—lo siento, mi familia me están esperando

Yo solo arranque el auto.

Llegamos a su casa de ella, no era tan grande como lo imaginaba ni tan pequeña, era igual que mi casa de largo y ancho.

—Te espero —comente

Ella quería decirme algo, negarse a que yo la esperara, pero después asintió. Vi como entro a la mansión.

La mayor parte de mi tiempo estuve escuchando música, mientras a cada rato observaba el reloj. Cuando naruto me envió un mensaje.

 _¿Dónde andas? Tu mujer me está preguntando_

Al leer eso me dio molestia. De nuevo sakura estaba tratando de saber de mí; patética.

 _Estoy cuidando a la prometida de mi hermano_

Conteste, espero que no se lo diga a sakura

 _Tu hermano ya murió_

Al leer eso me sentí mal, ya sabía eso, pero en un contexto diferente se lee mal y hace que la persona se sienta vacía, ahora entiendo porque se puso a llorar y más que haya aceptado que yo la esperara.

 _¿Qué sabes de los hyuga?_

Le pregunte. Naruto tiene que saber.

 _A hinata su familia no la quieren, hace años que la desterraron de su casa. Pero como conoció a tu hermano su familia la perdono ya que ella se iba a casar. Ahora solo la quieren devuelta para casarla con otro sujeto._

Al leer eso no entendí y le marque

—dobe ¿que dices?

—que a hinata su familia la expulso de su hogar solo porque hizo mal una inversión donde perdieron una empresa. Y solo la perdonaron ya que cuando Itachi pidió su mano tu padre firmo con ellos para lanzar un proyecto.

— ¿Qué más? —exigí

—pues ya sabes que la boda no se hizo y ahora creo que la enviaran a otro lugar para que se case con otra familia es lo que me dijo sakura

Cuando escuche que sakura sabia le colgué la llamada para marcarle

—Sasuke eres tu? —lo dijo sorprendida

— ¿Qué sabes de hinata? —fui directo

— ¿ella? Creo que la llevaran Inglaterra para que contraiga matrimonio con el hijo de un millonario.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—me lo dijo su hermana, ya que el padre del chico fue al funeral y la vio

— ¿entonces?

—pues viajaran a Inglaterra hoy eso de las 4:00

Al escuchar eso me quede viendo la entrada, y mire el reloj eran las 3:30 y un sudor frió recorrió mi cuerpo. Deje el teléfono y baje del auto para ir hacia la casa.

Toque pero nadie abrió, toque de nuevo ni así; cuando alguien abre

— ¿Dónde está hinata? —exigí

—la joven se acaba de ir

Me di cuenta que también esta casa tiene varias salidas como en la mía. Salí de la mansión a toda prisa para ir al aeropuerto.

Marque a mi padre para saber si ya lo sabía

—¿sabias lo de hinata? —reclame

—Ya te enteraste —comento calmado

—¿en que aeropuerto esta?

Mi padre me lo dio maneje como alma que se la lleva el diablo no me importo el trafico menos los semáforos esas multas se pueden pagar lo más importante para mí era ella… **hinata no te puedes ir.**


	10. Chapter 10

_bueno aquí esta lo prometido... y el porque se llama "el vació que dejo tu hermano"_

**los personajes no son míos**

-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tu hermano me recuerda a ti, los mismos movimientos que hiciste cuando me consolaste. Ambos son cálidos… ya no quería ir a mi hogar; quería seguir llorando en ese hombro cálido. Mi celular empezó a sonar; era mi hermana conteste

—Padre te está esperando —fue lo único que dijo

Cuando llegamos tu hermano me dijo que me esperara, creo que eso me alegro; aun me trata como de la familia. Entre a la casa, sentí un frio recorrer todo mi cuerpo y una angustia empezaba a brotar sobre mí. ¿Será que estoy exagerando? O acaso es lo que me provoca estar en esta casa.

Padre al verme sonrió, hanabi se levantó y sonrió.

—Tardaste demasiado —comento mi hermana

Yo solo recline la cabeza

—Tenemos que irnos —dijo padre

Yo solo levante la cabeza y mire a mi padre y hermana en busca de una explicación

— ¿afuera está el hermano de tu ex prometido? —pregunto padre, pero sonó a una confirmación que pregunta

Yo asentí

—Saldremos por la parte trasera —aclaro levantándose del sofá y pasando a mi lado —vamos —sujeto mi mano

Yo aún estaba en desconcierto, no sabía a qué se referían ni a donde iríamos. Me detuve

—No entiendo padre —musite

—hanabi no tenemos tiempo, trae los papeles —ordeno— no te lo dijo tu suegro —lo dijo con sorna

Negué

—te vas a Inglaterra con nosotros, vas a contraer matrimonio

Al escuchar eso… sentí que me atarantaba y que la respiración se me iba ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué padre? —cuestione

—porque eres de esta familia —lo dijo serio

Yo me quede sin decir nada, pasaron muchos recuerdos por mi mente, y también cuando él me dijo que no era de la familia, que era la vergüenza de la familia. De nuevo ese dolor en el pecho empezaba a sentirse

—Ya no soy de tu familia —musite, pero padre escucho y me dio bofetada

— ¡se te olvida que fue tu culpa que nosotros nos fuéramos a la ruina! ¡Fue tu culpa que tu madre muriera!

Mi culpa… mi culpa; Itachi te necesito.

Ya no podía decir nada, la culpa me comía por toda la mente, íbamos llegando al aeropuerto ya no me sentía bien. Mi mente estaba en otra parte y mi cuerpo solo respondía por inercia.

Padre y hanabi se encontraban hablando con un empleado de la compañía mientras me observaban. Yo Era como una llave de una puerta, donde si abrían la puerta correcta encontraría un cuarto lleno de oro y si se equivocaban obtendría solo un cuarto vacío. Solo pensar en ti, Itachi. Hará que no me sienta sola, solo tengo que recordar tus palabras de aliento. Escuche que el avión estaba listo para el despegue, sentí un nerviosismo. Mi corazón late muy agitado y mi sangre se siente caliente y una zozobra de resignación viene conmigo. Estábamos entregando los boletos cuando escucho a sasuke gritar mi nombre. Volteo a ver a los lados pero no lo veo y sigo escuchando mi nombre. Padre me ordena que me vaya, y ordena a hanabi que me lleve pero aún me quedo en shock. Sasuke ¿si eres tú?

Cuando lo veo saliendo de un pasillo, sentí un gran alivio que no disimule en sonreír al verlo. El corrió hacia donde estaba y me jalo de la mano

—te dije que te esperaría, vámonos —ordeno furioso

Yo lo seguí. Pero, padre tomo mi otra mano

—Hinata tiene un compromiso con nosotros —lo dijo serio

— ¿casarse? —Lo dijo serio—, es la mujer de mi hermano es de la familia

Me jalo de nuevo y siguió caminando

— ¡tu hermano está muerto! —padre grito

Yo agache la mirada y sasuke me soltó. Cuando delicadamente alzo mi mirada y me miró fijamente para decirme

—cásate conmigo


	11. Chapter 11

**los personajes no son mios ***

espero que les guste :)

* * *

—cásate conmigo

Se lo había dicho y no me arrepiento. Vi que se estremeció y quedo en shock. Cuando le tome de nuevo la mano para llevarla a la casa.

—Vamos, vamos a casarnos —se lo dije sin titubeos

Su padre estaba molesto por mis acciones y más por lo que te dije.

—hinata, vámonos, somos tu familia —dijo su padre en un tono amable

Realmente sabían cómo manipularla, no pude evitar sonreír a tales palabras.

—si son familia por que la van a casar en contra de su voluntad

Ellos solo se quedaron viendo a hinata ya que no reaccionaba solo estaba ahí viendo el piso.

— ¡hinata! —le jalo la mano para llevarla a que abordara el avión

Yo agarre la mano de hinata y la abrace

—Cásate conmigo —se lo dije al oído—, solo así ellos no podrán casarte con alguien que no quieres

Ella se apartó y solo asintió para bajar la mirada. Eso era suficiente para mí. Así que la abrace, para después ponerla atrás de mí.

—hinata no podrá viajar hoy, ya que está comprometida conmigo

Al decir eso la tome de la mano y me la lleve sin voltear a ver hacia atrás, ni ella lo hizo solo se dejaba guiar hacia donde yo la llevaba.

En el camino ella iba aun en shock. Me orille a la banqueta y apague el motor.

—Quieres hablar —trate de romper el silencio incomodo que se formo

Ella quería hablar pero le costaba trabajo.

—gracias

Musito muy frágil que apenas lo alcance a leer

— ¿de qué? —cuestione

—De todo —lo dijo entre dientes de nuevo

—¿Si te casaras conmigo? —se lo dije lo más serio

Ella asintió

—Tratare de morir —lo dije sarcásticamente, pero fue error mío.

Ella empezó a llorar, coloco sus delicadas manos en la cara tapando su rostro, para que yo no la viera llorar

—Lo siento, lo siento —me disculpe

Cuando su llanto paro y se desvaneció. La agarre lo más rápido posible para que no se pegara la cabeza. La recline en el asiento y fui a la casa mientras hablaba a un médico.

Ella se quedó en su cuarto mientras madre y yo esperábamos al doctor. Pero madre me hizo una pregunta que me tomo desprevenido

— ¿es cierto que te vas a casar con ella? —cuestiono con la mirada fija en mi

No sabía que decir, como si los ratones se comieran mi lengua y ahora no lo tuviera. Era incapaz de hablar.

— ¿realmente te enamoraste de tu ex cuñada?

Otra pregunta que me tomo por sorpresa

—yo…

Solo logre decir eso

—yo, siento algo por ella —lo dije sin titubeos—.quiero casarme con ella

Madre solo asintió

—deseo tu felicidad hijo mío, pero, también la de ella — aclaro

Yo asentí

—yo seré capaz de arreglar su corazón, estoy seguro. —lo dije convencido

—no se trata de arreglar hijo mío, si no de sanar y curar que son dos significados diferentes

Entendí el punto de mi madre. Una cosa es sanar, curar y arreglar. Curar era desaparecer sus heridas. Sanar era recuperar su salud si estaba enferma. Y arreglar era solucionar una situación difícil. Así los vi yo… pero tan solo me basto otros segundos para entender el punto de mi madre.

Hinata no estaba descompuesta para que yo la arreglara. Sino que se encontraba lastimada y herida por el amor que le tiene a mi hermano. Y al entender esto. Yo necesitaba curarla y sanarla para que así después ella pueda corresponderme.

—Gracias madre —agradecí

—hare que tu padre acepte tu relación con ella

Yo asentí

El doctor salió y solo dijo que era por las emociones fuertes que está teniendo; recomienda reposo. Fui a su cuarto. La mire y me acerque a ella, cuando de nuevo tiene esas pesadillas. Le tome la mano y le susurre al oído

—hinata, te amo….


	12. Chapter 12

los personajes no son mios... espero que lo disfruten... :)

.

.

.

.

.

.

...-.-.-.

Me encontraba en un parque y a lo lejos estabas tú, corrí lo más fuerte posible para alcanzarte y mi respiración era muy escasa, ya que sentía que me faltaba el aire. Cuando llegue a alcanzarte escuche que me decías

—hinata te amo

Pero en ese momento tu imagen cambio por la de tu hermano. Y desperté

Al verlo a mi lado, mi cuerpo se estremeció, y me sentí avergonzada. ¿Sasuke realmente me amas? o era tan solo un sueño… un sueño, me volví a acostar.

No quise soltar tu mano del mío, eso me decía y hacia que sintiera cosas por ti. Itachi, te estoy haciendo infiel con tu hermano. ¿Me odias? ¿En qué piensas?

Tú ya estás muerto; suspiro al recordar. Sasuke no decía nada solo me tomaba de la mano mientras miraba mi expresión de tristeza.

—Quieres que te deje sola —soltaste mi mano

Asentí

—si necesitas algo házmelo saber

Cerró la puerta. Y yo empecé a llorar al tener la mente llena de culpa por traicionarte Itachi. Soy una traidora que se va con el hermano de mi ex prometido. Pero también me siento molesta de aceptar que estoy comprometiendo con sasuke solo porque me recuerda a ti. En la batalla que llevaba mi mente, escuche que el padre de sasuke se encontraba en la casa.

Unos gritos se escuchaban en el interior del despacho. Me acerque lo más sigilosamente para escuchar

— ¡sabes lo que pide su padre para que te cases con ella! —Exclamo golpeando su escritorio—. ¡Piden 5 millones de dólares!

Al escuchar eso mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas… ¿padre porque eres así?

—adelante dáselos, si así la dejan en paz

— ¿estás loco? ¡Es mucho dinero!

—padre, pagare con creces esa cantidad, solo tengo la mitad, ayúdenme —suplico

— ¡es la ex prometida de tu hermano! —exclamo de nuevo

—lo sé, lo sé, pero yo la amo

Al escuchar eso, me emocione. Al menos sabía que había alguien que aún me quería. Deje de escuchar, decidí ir a mi cuarto y esperar a mi prometido. Ahora estaba más decidida en querer casarme con sasuke.

Pasaron varias horas, quise matar el tiempo leyendo un libro. El entro con su semblante serio y frio. Yo al verlo le sonreí. Y es como si hubiera quebrado ese semblante frio a uno cálido.

—Voy hacer algo, pero quiero preguntarte por quinta vez, —suspiro antes de preguntar —. ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Y mi tonto corazón volvió a palpitar desenfrenadamente, mis mejillas se tornaban rojas, lo sabía por qué sentí la sangre recorrer por toda mi cara.

—sí, si acepto sasuke


	13. Chapter 13

Hola... disculpen :(

lo se, he sido de lo peor... por abandonar esta historia, pero, era necesario cai en excesiva depresion. mi mundo dio un giro extraño y hasta estoy empezando a seguir adelante. disculpen.

Los personajes no son mios. son de misashi kishimoto

* * *

Estábamos en las tiendas departamentales, ella aun con un remordimiento escogió los muebles que iban a tener nuestra casa. Había un sentimiento en el aire que se podía descifrar como duda y alegría. Ella por momentos se ha visto feliz al ordenar una vajilla de color ahora y otra vez no está en la misma posición.

Aún recuerdo lo que pasé hace unos días.

* * *

El padre estaba molesto de que le pidieran 5 millones de dólares tan solo para casarme con ella. Si fuera yo, les daría diez veces más. Pero padre no estaba molesto por eso si no por mis acciones. El dudaba o sabía que me hinata interesaba. Dos veces me encontré besándote. Desde esas veces no hablaba conmigo ni siquiera me veía. Me evitaba.

\- ¡es la ex prometida de tu hermano! -exclamo

\- ¡lo sé, lo sé, pero yo la amo! -lo dije

Con eso confesaba mis sentimientos hacia ella. Yo la amaba o la quería no estaba cien por ciento seguro, solo sabía que quería mi lado.

-está bien, te ayudare. Solo recuerda que estas en deuda conmigo y que harás lo que te digo

Ya lo sabía, mi padre aprovecharía esta oportunidad para vivir en el negocio familiar como lo ha querido.

-Entonces ... es un trato -levante la mano en forma de saludo

Tú estrechaste tu mano con mi mano en forma de cerrar un negocio.

Fui tu recamara para saber si ibas a aceptar ser mi prometida mi futuro estaba en juego.

Cuando me sonreíste me olvide por completo que mi padre me tenía en sus manos y solo al verte reír todo se olvidó. Menos lo que te pregunta que preguntar

-Voy a hacer algo, -resople-, pero, quiero preguntarte por quinta vez, -suspiro antes de preguntar-. ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Lo dije. Ahora esperar tu contestación.

-sí, si acepto sasuke

Al momento en que me llamaste por mi nombre me sentí el más dichoso, ya que había dado un gran paso. Quería besarte, pero decidí besar tu muñeca.

* * *

\- ¿terminaste? -preguntó al verte parada en la zona de bebes

En que pensaras, porque estás ahí sin decir nada.

\- ¿estás bien? -cuestione

Tu solo asentiste

\- ¿nos vamos?

Asentiste

Te tome de la mano. Tu mano suave y tersa, sonreí al verte toda roja por mi acción.

\- ¡te invito a comer! -lo dije alegre, que no sabía por qué lo había hecho. Yo me conocía y rara vez expreso alegría y ahora estaba alegre y relucía mi cara.

-s-sasuke - hablaste con timidez-. En la casa deje la comida ya echa -bajaste la cabeza apenada

\- ¿quieres que vayamos a la casa? -pregunte afirmando

Asentiste

En la casa recalentados los platillos mientras esperabas en el comedor. Me está gustando esta clase de vida. Donde mi esposa me sirve la comida y yo la recompenso con un beso. Ahora sé que siente padre cuando madre lo atiende de esta manera. Pero, te estas tardando ...

Me levante para ir a verte, y al encontrarte llorando me hizo sentir tan miserable

\- ¿Qué tienes? -revisándote por todos lados

Me abrazaste en busca de consuelo

\- ¡soy de lo peor! -exclamaste llorando


	14. Chapter 14

¿Qué tenía sakura en contra mío? ¿Porque me ofendía de esa manera? Desde la mañana me empezó a insultar. Incluso cuando me encontraba comprando los muebles que iba a tener en mi nueva casa ella empezó a enviarme mensajes diciendo "que rápido se te olvida las cosas". Eso era una mentira, no se me olvidaba el hecho que hace unos meses me iba a casar y que de nuevo hacia planes para una boda; para un hogar. Estaba molesta y resentida. ¿Quién era ella para juzgarme? No éramos cercanas, solo conocidas por parte de Itachi. Trate de disimular mi molestia, sasuke estaba a mi lado y no quería que tuviera que preocuparse por tonterías mías.

— ¿terminaste? —cuestionaste al verme parada. De nuevo me sentía deprimida al ver que estaba en la área de bebes. Me acorde cuando planeábamos cuantos hijos tener y como se llamara. Te extraño—. ¿Estás bien? —cuestionaste de nuevo

Solo asentí

— ¿nos vamos?

Asentí. Cuando sentí tu mano agarrando el mío. Yo solo me ruborice

— ¡te invito a comer! —lo dijiste alegre, e hiciste que de nuevo sintiera mi corazón palpitar. Mi tristeza se esfumo.

—s-sasuke —musite. No quería decir lo que iba a decir pero lo hice—. En la casa deje comida ya echa —baje la cabeza apenada por lo que dije

— ¿quieres que vayamos a la casa?

Asentí

Llegamos, tus padres no estaban. Así que empecé a recalentar lo que había preparado cuando me llega un mensaje

 _[Zorra atrapa novios]_

 _[Sasuke es mío]_

 _[Maldita hipócrita]_

 _[Eres de lo peor]_

Al leer sentí una opresión en mi pecho, era molestia, no, no lo era; Era culpa. Culpa de que sakura me odiara por quitarle el amor de su vida, culpa por hacer que sasuke se casara conmigo por la codicia de mis padres. Realmente sakura tenía razón era de lo peor.

Soy de lo peor

Soy una hipócrita con mis sentimientos

Soy una mala persona soy de lo peor

Y una tristeza empezaba a brotar en mi desde cuando me volví así, ya lo había superado y tú me ayudaste. Itachi te necesito. Mis lágrimas brotaban, haciéndose visibles. De nuevo me encontraba llorando.

— ¿Qué tienes? —escuche a sasuke preguntar angustiado al verme llorando mientras me abrazaba

— ¡soy de lo peor! —exclame entre sollozos

—No es cierto, para mí no lo eres —lo dijo viéndome la cara mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas

—amo a tu hermano, y él hace meses que murió y ahora me voy a casar con su hermano —lo dije entre llanto—. ¿Dime que eso no está mal?

El solo me abrazo y no dijo nada. Después que me trate de calmar y el vio eso me llevo a la mesa del comedor. Estaba frente a él sin decir nada. El solo estaba analizando lo que me iba a decir. Escuche carraspear su voz

—No está mal lo que dijiste, eso no es tan malo —me tomo de la mano para después besar mi muñeca—. Lo malo sería enamorarte de la ex prometida de tu hermano, y aprovecharte de su vulneralidad para que se case contigo

Lo había dicho tan serio que su voz se escuchaba tan seguro que hizo que me quedara en shock. Eran las mismas palabras que había dicho pero en otro lado de la moneda. Y lo que más me sorprendió e hizo que mi corazón se acelerara fue que él estaba enamorado de mí. Él me amaba a pesar que yo ya lo sabía por qué se lo dijo a su padre. Y eso, eso me hacía sentir bien y mal. Bien porque sé que tengo alguien a quien le importo sentimentalmente. Y mal porque sé que te amo Itachi y me da miedo que el amor que te profeso o te declare tener se vaya esfumando como el aire.

Tanto que estaba pensando que el aire se impregno a un olor quemado, ¡Quemado! ¡La comida! Me levante rapido para ir a la cocina y apagar la estufa. Cuando vi que todo estaba quemado

"que torpe"

Sasuke se empezó a carcajear para romper el ambiente y yo al verlo también sonreí.

—bueno, está decidido. ¡Vamos a comer en la calle! —sonrió de par a par

Y yo asentí.

Después de todo creo en las segundas y terceras oportunidades


End file.
